Freak
by BelieveYouAre
Summary: Kyle's changed, for better or for worse. One thing that the people of South Park don't like is change. Another, things that they don't understand. Slash boyxboy, don't like, don't read


"_Punk," _he sneered, ushering the little boy away.

I just sighed, rolling my eyes and opening Stan's front door. I shut the door, putting an end to the passing man on the sidewalk.

"Stan, I'm here!" I called, heading up the stairs. I spotted Mrs. Marsh on my way to Stan's room. I smiled at her, despite her obvious discomfort. Talking with her hadn't been exactly, in a word, comfortable, in a while now. She wasn't, exactly comfortable with the sudden change I had taken on, but she never treated me like I was a criminal like some other residents of South Park have.

Mr. Marsh was different.

"Hey, Mrs. Marsh," I said.

"Oh, hello, Kyle." she replied, a bit awkwardly.

I gave her a quick wave as I passed her, slipping into Stan's room with ease.

"I am here," I announced dramatically.

Without a hello, Stan handed me a towel, anti-bacterial soap, a bowl of warm water, and Vaseline.

"Whoa, dude. Hello to you, too. I'm doing good, you? Oh, that's good. Well, this has been a great conversation, yes?"

Stan rolled his eyes, his hand tapping anxiously against his leg. "Ky, are you sure you really want to go bigger? What if one day they just, like, snap, or something? Then what are you gonna do!?" he stressed.

"Calm down, dude. I'm only at 10g right now, it's not going snap. I'm going up to 12g, okay? Besides, you're the one who said that you wanted to be there the next time I went bigger." I said.

"I know, I know," he sighed nervously.

I reached into my bag, pulling out a 12g steel taper.

Stan eyed it worriedly. "I thought you said that you used a pincher last time…?"

I pulled my hair away from my ears, holding it in place with a clip above my ear. "Well, now I'm using a taper."

I dropped the taper into the bowl of hot water, and rubbed both hot water and the Vaseline on my earlobes, void of any gauge. I didn't usually use tapers, mainly because they pulled my ear down in the back and so it healed a bit differently than a pincher, but I decided that I'd just get a taper, for whatever reason.

I washed my hands, using the bathroom at the end of the hall, Stan following me.

And when I looked up, it was an entirely different image than what it used to be.

Stan was still the same raven-haired kid with cerulean blue eyes and a perfect smile. He's put on muscle as we grew up, and joined the football team.

My hair was still fire engine red, but there were several streaks of black and blonde throughout. It flared out in the back, almost like a spiky pinwheel, and it was flattened across my forehead in bangs in the front, sticking just above my eyes. My large emerald eyes were rimmed in black eyeliner, and my face was pale, just like it always has been.

Stan wore mainly baggy jeans, tee shirts, and his _DC_ sneakers so that he was always prepared to get quickly dressed for practice.

At the moment, I wore a black _Suicide Silence _band tee shirt, a pair of gray skinny jeans that were torn at the knees, and my lime green Vans.

Stan had gotten his left ear pierced a few weeks back, saying that it looked "bada**", as he put it.

I'd gone with him and gotten my ears pierced again. I now have three rings in the left cartilage, and two in the right. I also have both earlobes pierced twice, and the upper piercing in both ears is being stretched. I'd gotten snakebites, two piercing in my lower lip, and I had my septum pierced.

Stan was still the straight as a pole guy who dated Wendy.

I came out as bi about a year ago.

I wasn't even sure why Stan still hung out with me. He's one of the most popular guys in school, next to, believe it or not, Eric Cartman.

Nonetheless, Stan still stuck with me. Maybe not as much at school, because he was always with the jocks, but I still had Kenny for when I didn't have Stan.

We're always going to be super best friends.

But sometimes people like Stan don't always have time for people like me.

Freaks.


End file.
